


In Bloom

by Giaruu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But mostly angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Huang Renjun appeared unexpectedlyLike the flowers inside Jaemin's chest





	In Bloom

  
They met unexpectedly, when Renjun was in a hurry to get to classes and took Jaemin's coffee instead of his. And it wouldn't matter that much anyway, it's just a coffee. But that day he really needed a lot of energy so he asked the barista to make the beverage extra strong, with no milk or sugar. He was pretty sure the sleepy boy wouldn't appreciate the bitter taste especially since he heard him ordering a frappucino with extra sugar. So he grabbed his arm just when the boy reached for the cup, saying it's not his order, and his eyes widening in shock at the sudden touch. He blurred out something, in Chinese, Jaemin assumed. The mysterious boy furrowed his brows as he realized that the stranger probably didn't know what he has just said.

'I... I mean sorry, I'm sorry" He corrected himself, blush creeping it's way onto his soft looking cheeks. Jaemin thought he was really cute like that.

"It's not a problem at all." He answered and send him a wide smile, reaching for the coffee himself along taking the other cup that just arrived. He handed it to the other and the smaller boy took it, bowing his head a little in gratefulness. 

Later that day Jaemin learned his name was Huang Renjun and he was a new transfer student from China who joined his class. When they eyes met once again in the classroom Renjun send him a shy smile and a wave that made his heart beat loud and his face flushed red. 

He really wanted to talk to him but just when the bell rang he was snatched away by the class president, Mark. 

Jaemin decided he would talk to him the next day.

And so he did.

They end up as lab partners and seat mates in biology and maths. Throughout out the days Jaemin learned the smaller boy was a little bit older, and that he liked to draw and sing and eat lots of candy. Renjun in return learned Jaemin was interested in dancing, and he quickly asked when could he see him doing so. The younger blushed at that and said he wasn't really good at that yet.

"Ah, but let me be the judge of that! " Said the cheerful student giggling loudly, and Jaemin's heart once again started to beat fast.

 

So when they met again, it was after all of their classes and it was a little past 4pm, the weather was nice, not too hot nor cold. The Sun was shining occasionally, but even when it wasn't, Jaemin thought the boy's eyes shone beautifully, and his pretty face glowed in the faint sunrays. They decided to take a walk through the park and end up in the dancing studio.

Renjun begged him to dance even just a little, and so he did. 

The smaller boy smiled throughout out the whole performance, in the end saying that he was good, but lacked confidence. 

" From now on I can come and cheer you on when you feel like you're not good enough. " He said and a blush formed on his cheekbones at his own brave words.

Jaemin blushed once again too, but a warm feeling formed in his tummy. It was a good feeling, and he did not wanted it to disappear. 

Renjun visited him frequently, after few times he started bringing his sketchbook and watercolors and when Jaemin asked him what he was drawing the boy's neck and ears become red. He though that color suited him well, especially if it was caused by Jaemin's actions.

"Uh-huh... I really like how you look when you dance. " He answered flustered, slowly turning his unfinished work to show it to the younger. 

It was him, Jaemin, dancing with a determined expression on his face, his moves appeared strong and precise. Even if it was still just a sketch, he was very impressed of the boy's talent.

" But really, it's not that good. " He added shyly and Jaemin rose his brow at that.

" Well then, finish it and then show me. I will be the judge of that. " He said and sent him a cocky grin earning himself a soft hit to the shoulder.   
At the end of the day Jaemin was still very much impressed with that painting, and he told him so. 

" Thank you. " Renjun said, hugging the sketchbook close to him. " For being my inspiration too." He added then quietly, looking down onto his beat up sneakers.

 

_Yes, red was definitely his color._

Soon they were inseparable, and when Renjun appeared to be sad or much too quiet, which happened a lot, Jaemin did everything to cheer him up. He took him for ice cream, he learned then Renjun loved strawberries but hated vanilla. Jaemin was complete opposite of that, saying that the last time he had a strawberry cone was few years ago, and it was really bad. The older tried to convince to try it once again, and so he did.

This time it tasted delicious.

 

 

They spend a lot of time inside too, studying hard for the exams, Jaemin helping his new friend with the language and in return he was tutored in geography since he lacked in that. They watched lots of movies too, the Disney animations being their favorites. It shocked Jaemin when the Chinese confessed that he never watched "Up" so they did.

They hugged at the saddest parts, Renjun crying and Jaemin heart just would not stop hammering. 

 

 

After few months and couple ice cones and frappucinos later he got up earlier than usually due to the sudden pain in his chest and a fit of coughing he was perplexed.

When a flower petal found its way out of his mouth straight to his hand, he was scared.  
  
And so, so doomed.

 

 

It was all right at first, a small pressure feeling on his chest each time he took a breathe or looked at his best friend. It got worse when Renjun smiled or hugged him, it was even worse when the boy cried into his arms for unknown for him reasons, when they were lying in his bed under the same covers. It was so hard to hug him and pet his soft hair without the suffocating feeling inside his lungs.

So he started to drift away, each day feeling more and more tired and when Renjun asked what was wrong because there definitely was something wrong, he just shook his head and told him it's due to the exams they will be taking soon. When he said he looked pale and unwell Jaemin just brushed it off saying it was a cold or something.

Then the blooming started.

The first one showed on his wrist, a small daisy petals and a couple of leaves. It was beautiful, but he still cried that night, hugging his pillow tightly, hoping that it could be someone else. 

He came to school with a bandage covering his forearm carefully, he felt feverish and malnourished. When Renjun saw him and then his arm he reached for it to examine closer but Jaemin harshly pulled it away and left quickly, feeling the flowers forcing their way out of his lungs, stomach and mouth, the heat of his body so unpleasant and the buzzing sound in his ears unstoppable.

Renjun was left alone and hurt. 

 

The next day he did not come to school, feeling too weak and vulnerable. His parents were on a business trip and honestly it was better they couldn't see him in this state. He was lying in his bed, mindlessly looking into the ceiling as every move caused petals to flew out of his mouth. He was sure that constant thinking of his beloved friend was not helping at all. As he was ready to drift away to dream land a sudden noise could be heard. The front door was opened and before he could got up the door to his room were flung open too. 

His vision was blurry and uneven but he still could make out the small form of Renjun standing in the doors. He let out a loud gasp followed by a small, pitiful

"Jaemin-Ah..." Then a sob. 

The boy hugged him tightly and Jaemin had no heart to tell him that the pain got worse when he touched him.

They stayed like that for a while, lying down side to side and on Jaemin's mind where just few things. The boy being so close to him, the whole world spinning and the faint smell of roses in the room.

He made a distress noise when a sudden wave of pain traveled through his body, and Renjun entangled their fingers, squeezing his hand in an attempt to cheer him up.

Jaemin's skin was burning under his touch.

His hand was still covered under the bandage, and the new flowers bloomed under his clothes. On his leg, on his hip and on his chest. An forget-me-not, an acacia and a Dahlia flower.

He made an excuse, it was a very bad case of cold, nothing to worry about, he just had to lay it off. Renjun looked at him suspiciously, but never asked again and

just hugged him tightly, legs tangled.

The room was suffocating. 

And suddenly Jaemin had the urge.

"I love you."

He saw Renjun looking at his with perplexed gaze, he himself looked away.

"But not as a friend"

It was quiet, only the heavy breathing could be heard, and Jaemin dreaded to look at his dearest friend. But he did.  
Renjun was looking at him with wide open eyes and lightly parted, pink lips. His face was full of shock, and the pain in Jaemin's heart rose, rose, rose.

"I...I..." He tried to say anything but it was too late.

Renjun was long gone.

The world was spinning, the constant annoying sound still buzzing in his head.

It felt like the end, but he knew he had to suffer for longer.

 

 

He was back to the school, sitting at the end of the classroom, his usual seat next to Renjun occupied by Mark who chatted with him vigorously.

His head hurt.

 

 

"I'm not mad" Is the first thing he hear once he closed his locker, the face of his friend suddenly came in to his view, and he looked tired. Jaemin walked away but the Chinese grabbed his wrist. 

It stung.

"Can you please stop avoiding me" The smaller one said quietly, holding tight onto his arm, determined expression on his pretty yet saddened face.

"Renjun..." He started but his voice came out in a rasp and he had to hold back so much to not to spit out some flowers right there. 

"Please" The older tugged his arm, on the verge of crying. Jaemin hated himself.

So he hugged him, tightly. 

He hid his face into the crook of Renjun's neck smelling the pleasant smell of roses, the warmth of his body so pleasing yet so painful.

Renjun hugged him back, gasping.

"I just... Was so afraid." He started again, muttering the words against Renjun's neck, his lips grazing the soft skin lightly.

" If I have done something bad... I was embarrassed in myself, this is so new I just..." He was trying so hard not to cry. "I just didn't wanted to lose you." He confessed, his grip tightening around the smaller waist. 

Renjun patted his head in a soft manner.

"I'm not mad... This is so new to me too. I just have to... Think this through" He said softly and Jaemin wasn't sure if his heart stopped or hammered way too fast when the older brushed tears away from his cheeks. His touch was hot, burning. But it was him, he let Renjun caress his face, with a small, hopeful smile on his lips.

Then the bell rang, and he was gone yet again.

 

  
When he woke up from the memories that flooded his dreams, memories of good times and certain boy, the pain was unbearable.

So he called for the only person he trusted.

"I knew it wasn't just a cold." Haechan voice was soft and reminded him of smooth, sweet honey. But right now a tad of sadness and worry could be hear in his usually cheerful tone. 

"It seemed too familiar." He added after a while and Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry.

They were lying together in the bed, the light haired boy's head resting on Haechan's chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart soothing his pained mind. 

"But when I confessed Mark kissed me." Jaemin hold his breathe and Haechan's fingers stopped playing his his soft locks. "And said he loved me." Jaemin felt like crying.

"Will he ever..." The taller wasn't sure if he was asking his friend, or himself. 

The thought of Renjun kissing him...

That night he had an awful attack of caughing, and Haechan was there to see him break down, crying, covered in leaves and flowers.

He simply hugged him dearly, crying along.

Jaemin felt so weak.

Haechan's heart was breaking apart when he saw his friend like that, how was he to comfort him?

He also wasn't sure about the future.

  
It felt like months or years, in fact maybe it was only just a couple of days of slumber and unconscious moving around. He was too weak, feeling like he might have pass out if he tried walking out to school.

He ate, drank, caught out the flowers, slept, cried and discovered another flower on his body. It was getting difficult to cover them up, but he still did, for himself.

On the 3rd day a quiet knock could be heard. He got up from the sofa, he tried watching some TV to get his mind clear a bit, but the noise was too loud and the TV too bright, so he ended up just sitting there, staring at the black box. He walked slowly, uncertain, in the big mirror to his left he checked if any of the flowers were visible. 

They weren't.

The brown haired boy opened the door, and he was there.

"I missed you."

He said, and they were both crying.

 

As they sat on the sofa, the lights were of and only the shimmering Sun was there to brighten the room.  
It was also very hard not to cough, he had to excuse himself couple of time. Each time he went to the bathroom, the petals have grown.

He knew he looked miserable and not any better, his lips were chopped and cheeks red from fever, sweat forming at the top of his forehead. Yet Renjun still looked at him with concern and softness.

They sat in silence, it was uncomfortable because Jaemin could hear him heartbeat clearly, and he feared Renjun could hear it too.  
And then he felt the need to go to the restroom again. 

He was about to get up but a hand grabbed his own and tugged him down. 

"Jaemin-ah.."

They were unbearably close, so close he did not know if the warmth he felt was his own or radiating from Renjun. Was that his heart beat, or Renjun's? He looked away.

The boy reached for his face to make him look at him again. The flowers fought inside his chest. 

"I need to-" His voice was rasp, raw and it was too late to stop it. 

A caught, then again and again.

A petal, then a second one and then the third one.

He was afraid to look up, instead he locked his eyes on the colorful plants and the one that bloomed across the wrist Renjun touched.

"J-Jaemin..." His voice was unsure, full of fear in fact and he felt like screaming. 

"I told you I love you" It was all he could say, too embarrassed. He was ready to see the boy leave, run out or shout at him. To be disgusted, to leave him alone to rot and die.

But he was still there. 

The soft hands of his found it's way to Jaemin's wet, rosy cheeks, he never noticed when he started to cry. They caressed his blushed skin, wiping away the droplets with delicate touches as if he was afraid to hurt him further.

"Jaemin-ah... I love you too" was all he could say.

Then Renjun's soft lips were on his.

The flowers on his body disappearing, the suffocating feeling only there because of the lack of oxygen as the kissed, kissed and kissed.

A new flower bloomed inside his chest, and this time it was not painful.

  
They spend their time like before, going out, watching movies and eating late night snacks. Only this time Jaemin was free to show how much it made him happy.

Jaemin started to dance again, and Renjun had someone to draw too. They cuddled under the blankets, falling asleep after harsh day at school. It must have been hard for Renjun especially, Jaemin noticed him looking more tired and feverish, he must have been studying late at nights too.

  
On a Friday evening, they decided to do a sleepover date with books and studying. The exams were near, and Jaemin always felt more secure with his friend beside him when it came to studying. 

They were sitting at the table, numerous notes, reviews and books scattered around them, snacks wrappers littering the floor. 

"I have to use the bathroom" Said Renjun suddenly and Jaemin hummed in understanding "I will start doing the biology homework then" 

The homework turned out more difficult that he thought, and Renjun was still not back. 

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to use his notes" The younger boy got up, searching for his boyfriend's back. Renjun was really strict about taking notes in classes, always marking them with colors and all that. It was cute, at least for Jaemin.

He found the bag and the notes but something caught his attention. It was a small notebook, with a plain brown cover and nothing written onto it. 

He knew it was back to snoop around, but his curiosity was too much. 

Justifying his actions by telling himself it was just to study his boyfriend closer, to get to know him more. 

Of course it was a weak excuse. 

But he did it anyway. 

The notebook was full of daily rapports, he happened to open it on the date of their first ice cream debate. A soft giggle leaving his mouth as he saw the cute drawing adoring the story. It was a simple thing but very endearing and his heart swelled with joy. 

Then he saw the other notes.

The stories full of worries, and sadness. Renjun wrote about Jaemin being absent in school, his weird behavior and own guilt. 

"Oh my god, he thought he has done something wrong the whole time..." He read, his chest clenching as he read the next notes.

"This date..." 

It was the date of his confession.

Renjun wrote how shocked and taken aback he was.

" I don't know what to do... But I don't want to lose my friend" He read aloud and was about to end the note when a voice called out.

"Do you want some water?" Renjun called from the kitchen and Jaemin jumped up as if he was caught snooping.

"N-no, thank you!" He shouted back and decided to pack the notebook back.

Just as he was about to do so, a paper page fell out. It was printed with text, torn out from rather an old book. He TU it with his eyes and felt nauseous.

The disease can be taken care of only by a first kiss, granted by the person the patient loves dearly. If the person is not in love with the patient that person will take the disease on themselves, suffering from its symptoms leading to their death if not kissed by person they truly love, that is not the patient. Further contact with not beloved one will increase the symptoms.

He felt the air leaving his lungs, the terrible feeling of such situation. He had no idea something like that could take place. 

"W-what..."

A sudden noise is heard and then he's turning around, glass laying broken down on the floor under Renjun's feet. 

"Are you all right?!" He walks up to the shocked boy then kneels before him starting to clean up the glass shards, his cheeks red from embarrassment as he was caught.

"I'm sorry for that, really. I was just curious, you know how I am..." He started rambling.

"But that thing I read... It was so horrible. That's really terrible, to suffer like that. But we don't have to worry about it, " He looks up from the glass with an apologetic smile. 

"I'm happy the disease is gone" He said and his smile fell down as he noticed how pale his boyfriend looked, with wide teary eyes and petrified expression.

He felt his stomach sunk.

" I'm sorry" Is all Renjun's says, his voice trembling. 

 

Jaemin's eyes widening in fear, reaching with his hand for the smaller one, not noticing the cuts he got from squeezing the glass shards to hard, pressing his lips into a tight line.

" No, no... Please don't..." He whispers in disbelieve, his body starting to shake as the tears are falling down his cheeks. He pulls the smaller boy closer who is now sobbing, holding him tightly as if he wanted to protect him from the whole world. The brown haired boy hides his face into the soft locks of his friend, smelling the scent of roses. 

"Please, please no!" He shouts, Renjun moving even closer, his small fists grabbing onto his shirt as he sobs into his chest, wetting it with his salty tears. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." The older mutters again and again.

Jaemin pets his head, as they're sitting on the floor, the blood dripping down his fingers. But that doesn't matter, it's not important. 

"We can find your love, you can kiss them, they will understand. You can make it work. How could one not love you at first sigh baby, how can they leave you like that" He says frantically, the hurt of letting his beloved one go to find his own, real love is unbearable. But he has to live, he has to be healthy, that's what matter. 

Renjun's hand found it's way onto Jaemin's stained cheek, he's still sobbing loudly. He takes the smaller one up to his lips, kissing it lovingly, delicately as if it was about to break apart. 

"You can make it, you will be all right" He whispers as he grants each finger with a small kiss. 

Renjun smiles softly at that, looking at him with fond eyes and rosy, wet cheeks.

His voice is weaker than it was, but for Jaemin it is still the sweetest sound in the world.

 

"Jaemin-ah..." He starts, taking his hand away from the other's lips, again placing it onto the soft skin of his cheek, caressing it lovingly. 

"Jaemin-ah, I love you" He says smiling sincerely, but more and more tears stream down his face.

Jaemin sobs increases, breathing becoming so painful and unbearable pain blooms in his chest. 

"Jaemin-ah, I love you but not like you would like me too. " He whispers, Jaemin's other hand squeezed his waist painfully, but it's alright, he can take it. 

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me?!" Fear and anger mixing in his voice. 

"Because you're my best friend, and I couldn't bear seeing you suffering because of me" his voice is quiet but full of sorrow, each new word is like a knife.

"I cannot be happy, for my true love found his own long time ago. " He added and Jaemin holds his breath.

"I lost at the start, I was never meant to be the happy one." Jaemin's hands are shaking.

"I've been in love with Mark since I saw him for the first time, as he helped me to get to my class. He was so caring and sweet, he stayed with me for the whole day. And before I noticed..." Renjun's smile fell down for a second "I was falling hard"

Jaemin's hold on Renjun's waist was painful and would leave bruises later but Renjun did not mind that at all.

Jaemin's jaw clenched, the overwhelming jealously loudly buzzing in his ears. 

"I tried to forget my feelings, since I noticed the heart eyes Haechan was giving him since day one" the smaller giggled but the laughter felt so empty, his lips trembling slightly. 

"Because who was I to interfere" he added, looking down.

"And then you showed up" his smile grew stronger and even though his skin was visibly paler and little droplets of sweat gathered on his forehead, he still looked so beautiful 

_and fragile._

"You were such a great friend, you never left me alone when they went outside together. Or when I was sad, you never asked why, just tagged along and took me to watch the stars or play at the arcade till we were both out of breath" he giggled again, this time the happiness in his voice sincere.

Jaemin wanted to say he was out of breath every time Renjun smiled at him with his pretty, shining eyes and small button nose.

But he stayed silent, heartbroken, watching his friend weaken with each upcoming minute. 

"With you it was easier to bear this awful pain down in my chest" they locked eyes and Jaemin cheeks covered in rose, his heart beating so loudly he was afraid his friend could heard it. 

"But then you confessed, and the feelings came back. The feelings of my love for him and with it sadness, pain and regret followed along. " Renjun's breathe stuttered.

"And I couldn't bear... The though of you suffering as much as I did. " He confessed, and when did it become so hard to hold his head up straight?

His breathe hitched when the memories hit him. Then a fit of cough broke him, and to Jaemin's horror, a white petal came out of Renjun's mouth, soon a blue one and then pink one followed and suddenly it was hard to breathe for both of them.

Jaemin watched Renjun's eyes fluttering shut for a one second, but in that second he looked so weak and fragile, the usual glow in them fading gradually. 

"I am so sorry Jaemin-ah..." Renjun sobbed loudly, his lithe body trembling in Jaemin's hold, and he felt his world falling apart as the older one continued with pain in his voice. 

" I'm sorry I was never able to love you as you wished" 

Without any words he pulled the crying boy closer again, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck, just now noticing the soft outlines of a lily drawn onto his skin near the collar bone. 

It was once his favorite flower, reminding him of Renjun so much. It was elegant and delicate, and very beautiful. The white color of its petals so innocent, just like

the Chinese boy with his big, pure heart.

Now he hated that flower so much.

He wanted to scream, to beg for help, but all he could do was to hold the small body dearly, fearfully looking at him as the life was drained away.

Soon they laid on the floor, Renjun still in Jaemin's hold trying so hard not to fell asleep as he was feeling the need for that increasing fast. The older boy's head rested on Jaemin's arm, protecting him from the hard and cool surface of the wooden floor. He was too weak to move, to lay on the soft bed and under warm covers. 

Jaemin loved their kiss, it was so sweet and Renjun's plum lips tasted of cherry and cotton candy, the faint smell of roses enveloping him fully.   
His heart beat was so fast and his cheeks burned brightly and he wasn't sure if it was because of the fever or the lovely feeling of those soft lips.

With that kiss, he has never felt more alive than at that moment.

But now how he wished that the kiss would never happened. 

That sweet boy, laying in his arms that he came to love quickly was everything he ever wanted. 

He wanted to play with him outside, to watch the night sky and sing silly songs at sleepovers. They were planning to go to the spring festival and watch the firework wonders while munching on caramel apples giggling and dancing to the faint music of the carnival that was feet away. They were going to graduate together with their friends and go to the same collage Mark went, but Renjun was to major Art he dearly adored and Jaemin Dance that made him feel so free. And they would share a room in the dorms, going out to the parties together and them sneaking out because they both did not liked them very much.   
Later at night they would watch Disney movies and argue over who the best princess is, and whether Pocahontas was one of them.   
And at the end of the night Jaemin would give in because it was Renjun's soft smile that he wanted to see before he fell asleep.

With time the plans changed a little and Jaemin would not mind to wake up to that view either.

The younger one never noticed when his face came closer to the other boy's. He wasn't sure when his trembling lips met again with those soft ones that now were colder and more bland in taste, hot puffs of air hitting him once he moved away. 

He looked into Renjun's big, doe like eyes so dark in color he though the stars may appear in them once you gazed at them long enough. Or that you could drown in them, like in the deepest waters of the seas, the blackness enveloping you whole. 

Those eyes that used to shine so brightly, now dull with tiredness and pain.

His gaze traveled down from those eyes onto the soft skin. 

A flowey pattern of bluebells decorated the Chinese boy's left cheek, creeping its way into his eyelids and pointy nose, ending at the corner of his plushy lips.

Renjun looked eternal like that, decorated with blooming flowers and Jaemin wondered why was this illness so beautiful yet so painful.

He wondered how was the boy still smiling softly at him, despite being so hurt and scared.

"Jaemin-ah..." His voice was Jaemin's favorite melody, when he hummed songs while cooking lunch for the two of them, when he was reading the notes from biology class while studying together, whispering the chemical formulas while helping him out on an exam. It was so pleasant to hear, and his own name sounded so nice when the older giggled it out while trying to catch a breath after an intense tickle fight, or when they fell asleep in one bed saying goodnight to each other, their hands clasped so tightly, legs tangled.

"Jaemin-ah..." This time a shiver run down his spine, a uncomfortable feeling forming in his stomach. He felt so sick when the voice he loved sounded so weak and quiet. 

"You know, there's that one boy in my class. His name is Jeno, you would go along well. " Renjun couldn't hold back the hot tears streaming down his face.

"Or Jisung, he's a sweet kid, I tutored him in Algebra last summer. You should meet him too." The pain blooming in his chest, it was so hard to speak. 

"Or what about a girl? A pretty girl, with long, soft hair and wide smile" His vision become blurry, but was it the fault of the constantly flowing tears or something else?

Jaemin shook his head fast

_I don't want nobody else_

Has he said that out loud?

"It's alright Jaemin-ah..." The older said, his small hand resting on his friend's heart, heat radiating from his form, yet he was still trembling in cold.

"You're not sick anymore. You can be free of me." He whispered looking into the other's watery eyes.

"You will find new love, I'm sure of that. " Jaemin heart was beating painfully again his chest.

"How could one not love a kind soul like you." His breathe hitched loudly, fingers drawing little circles onto the younger one chest.

"You gave me happiness that was never meant for me. " Jaemin shook his head yet again, not believing in what was happening.

Renjun's hand found it's way into his friend's bigger one, a minute earlier his skin was hot but now all Jaemin could feel was coldness.

Their fingers intertwined tightly, their eyes never leaving each other.

"You were there when I always needed you, you gave me love I never deserved"

Jaemin's heart was beating so fast, annoying sound buzzing inside his head, loud sob left his parted lips.

**"Na Jaemin, thank you for that"**

That name never sounded more beautiful than now as Huang Renjun whispered it out in the last breathe of his, with a soft smile, squeeze to his hand and wet, pink cheeks. A lithe body all covered in petals and leaves, a flower of Carnation bloomed near his heart. The faint smell of roses enveloping the room.

"I don't want anyone else..." He kissed the crown of his head and hold him dearly, the tears never stopping.

"For you are the most beautiful flower I've ever met" He whispered, the pain in his chest unbearable.

**"You saved me Huang Renjun"**

He his his face into the boy's neck, breathing in his fainting scent he came to love.

**"And I thank you for that"**

 

It's so hard to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Carnation symbolizes Disdain, Rejection, Disappointment   
> White Carnation symbolizes Innocence and Pure love in every form  
> Light red Carnation symbolizes Admiration and Adoration  
> Striped Carnation symbolizes Regret that a love cannot be shared
> 
> I will let you decide what color was the Carnation that bloomed for Renjun
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
